Hot the day and hot the night
by Michikuni Mayu
Summary: The heat can be a bad thing but sometimes it just lead to some great things :D Zosan


_In this story Zoro and Sanji are already lovers_

**Hot the day and… hot the night**

It was a very hot day and all the mugiwara were gathered on a beach on a little island where the summer was constant. Earlier that day, when the Sunny was slowly approaching this island, the temperature was rising at an incredible level. Some members were able to support it like Nami, Robin or Brook, because skeletons do not feel the heat obviously, Franky who was just dancing in brief, and Zoro who was slowly sweating while sleeping calmly under the tree of the Sunny.

Some other were supporting it with having little difficulty and complains just like Ussop Luffy.

And some did not absolutely support this heat like Sanji and Chopper. The two of them were under a coconut tree hiding and avoiding going out in the sun as much as possible. But for Sanji it was hard because of his duty as a gentlemen for the two flowers of the Sunny. So here he was with his plate full of little sweets for Nami and Robin

"Just for you my flowers, I hope that you will love it" Sanji said happily while sweating like hell and seeing his vision blurring a little, if he didn't came back fast in the freshness of the shadow of the tree he was going to faint.

"Yeah thank you Sanji-kun" said Nami with Robin nodding in agreement behind.

As soon as Nami had finished her sentence Sanji he was already running towards the coconut tree.

Zoro noticed the attitude of his lover and he wasn't worried about him but he couldn't take a nap quietly while knowing that Sanji wasn't feeling good. No he wasn't cute, he was just attentive.

So he decided to go and take care of his "problem" so that after he could finally have his nap.

When he was in front of the tree he wasn't shocked when he saw Chopper with a big leaf trying to create wind with his little arms, trying to grab all the coldness possible. On the other side of the tree was Sanji sprawled out on a deckchair, suffering quietly, with his shirt open, showing all his abs and beautiful torso to everyone on the beach. He had a damp towel on his forehead, covering his eyes but even so he was aware of the previous approach of his marimo.

"What do you want marimo? Is the sun burning your lawn?"

"Ahah really funny target brow "answered Zoro while advancing toward Chopper's back. When he was just behind him he just pushed strongly on Chopper's back. Seconds later Chopper rolling towards Luffy and Ussop who were now trying to make wind as fast as they can for the little reindeer.

"I'm just here to help you with the heat you know" says Zoro with a little smirk, and before Sanji could respond he was attacked by Zoro's mouth on his. Little seconds of struggling against Zoro weren't enough and soon Sanji was moving his body against Zoro's while trying to keep the rhythm of the kiss while slowly forgetting the heat that was locking him on the deckchair seconds ago.

It was when he felt a hand around the tent of his short that he started to regain consciousness.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing like that with everyone around? A kiss is already enough uhnnn" Sanji was trying to argue but Zoro wasn't letting go of his lover's cock and he was slowly massaging it through his short.

"They aren't even looking don't worry, just try to be discret not like when you scream my name in the night you know?" Zoro was really enjoying this time when the answers of Sanji where limited by his pleasure and also by the conditions around them.

"Sh…Shut up you nasty broccoli..Aah..Just try to be fast so that no one noticed how you don't…have any control when I am around you" Sanji was trying to respond like he usually do, while trying not to sigh with lust too much

"Yeah,yeah, less talk more action"

And with those words Zoro was already pumping hard on Sanji cock with his hand now under Sanji's short. He was placing himself in front of the other so that they weren't seeing a thing, just two young lovers trying to fight each other with kiss full of passion.

Sanji was really having a hard time, trying to stay calm against Zoro's rough movement around his sex but with the heat around him and now inside him he was just having hot flushes mixed with lust.

It was only seconds later when he was finally cuming that he felt his body becoming heavy and a few moments after he was slowly snoring.

"Hey everyone, I'm taking the lazy cook to the bed because he just fainted because of the heat like the weak princess he is" Zoro said with a little smile knowing that it was only thanks to the fact that sanji was sleeping that he was still with all his teeth.

He was just receiving little "okay" or "take care of him" from the other because everybody knew that Sanji was okay because of how Zoro was reacting. Even Chopper wasn't really worried.

With a happy smile Zoro took the cook on his arms and walked toward the little hotel where they were all staying to put Sanji on their shared room. Once in front of the bed he just put the cook on his side of the bed and decided that the temperature here was great so he just decided to have his nap here too.

~o0o~

Hours later when the moon was full and when everyone was slowly sleeping, appreciating the soft freshness of the sea at night, one person wasn't sleeping.

Yes the little cook who was now feeling really good thanks to his forced rest. When he waked up and found himself in his room with the marimo slowly sleeping by his side he knew directly what had happened and that the marimo had certainly take advantage of the state of the cook earlier so he was now on for a little revenge "à la Sanji".

~o0o~

Zoro was snoring deeply when suddenly he felt something humid and hot around his sex and while it was a strange feeling it was still really good. That's why when he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Sanji with eyes full of lust and bad intentions slowly sucking his cock with slow and deep movements that where just a incredible torture for Zoro.

"Now we are going to see who will scream the name of who" said Sanji still with Zoro's cock in his mouth.

The vibration of his voice where just pure bliss for Zoro who was trying really hard to stay focused. He just wasn't able to talk because he was only focusing on not coming directly inside Sanji's mouth. So that why there were only groans coming out of his mouth.

When Sanji's mouth suddenly let go of his cock Zoro was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved because he had been able to win against Sanji and disappointed because now he was frustrated and exited with his cock still full.

"You were really thinking that it was over huh?" Sayed Sanji with his low sexy voice

Seconds later after this sentence Sanji was already sliding Zoro's cock inside of him which surprised Zoro,forcing him to let go of some little shouts

"Aaah Aah Sa...Sanji the Fuck"

Sanji was already prepared for the sex because he had took his time to be ready for hs vengeance, that just how he was full of strategies.

"Uh did you just say my name Marimo? It's just the start, don't be already at my mercy" Sanji said while slowly sliding up and down with pleasure and going faster and faster.

"I want you to yell my name like you never did as an excuse for your comportment on the beach while I was weakened by the heat"

"Uh…Uh yeah …dream on coooook" Even while saying this Zoro was already starting to pant a lot.

Slowly but with a strong grip, he grabbed Sanji's hips making Sanji slide deeper and faster.

With a lot of greedy kiss and some nipping and skin's sucking they were now both on the verge of ecstasy and they were just panting and moaning louder than ever

"Oww Cook Im comiiing"

"Just…Ah ..just say my name and come inside Zoro, I want to feel your love so don't hold back and give everything that you have. "With those words their body where moving frenetically against each other, sweat sowly sliding on their body and second later the finish line was here full of pleasure and love

"Ahh Sanjiiiii" shouted Zoro just before his voice was muffled by Sanji's mouth on his.

"ahhhnnngg ow god Marimo, that was *pant* really great" Sanji said while placing a sloppy kiss on Zoro's mouth.

" Is this going to be my punishment each time that I take "care" of you when you are sick, ero cook? Because if that the case I'm sorry but I will gladly do it again" Said Zoro with a big tired smile on his face while hugging sanji's waist.

"Uhuh I don't think so, even though it was really good earing you screaming my name like that" answered Sanji while placing a kiss on Zoro's hand.

"Ju…Just shut up it was in the heat of the moment that's it" said Zoro while blushing.

"Yeak yeak I love you too marimo"

"Yeah...me too" whispered Zoro slowly while falling on a deep sleep with his lover by his side. He was really loving the summer and his heat.


End file.
